Alucard's Angel
by TaintedAngel2923
Summary: An angel fell in love with a vampire... and in turn the vampire fell in love with the angel; however, will the angel's past ruin their love, or allow it to grow stronger? Only facing her demons, will they be able to know. Alucard x OC
1. Prologue

**Here's the Prologue to this story; hopefully the first chapter will be up soon, but i can never be to sure.**

**Anyway... Enjoy!**

**Btw.. I do not own this anime or Alucard (thought that would be interesting) and what not.. **

Prologue

Light, golden brown hair fanned out around the strikingly beautiful face of the young woman. Her eyes were closed, as she breathed shallowly; blood surrounded her oddly bent limbs in a crimson outline. Her simple lavender shirt with three quarter sleeves was in shambles, while her dark blue jeans were tattered and singed. She lay there for hours, in the middle of the glistening green field, surround by a thick, dark forest.

When the moon had risen, she awoke; dark, seemingly endless blue eyes opened as she slowly sat up. The pain she noticed first. She looked at her right arm to see it had bent back, the bones obviously broken. With her uninjured left hand she quickly snapped her arm back into place; she clamped her mouth shut and let out a muffled scream as she did so. A crystal tear fell from the corner of her eye and landed on a blade of grass next to her hip. The tear hardened and encased the blade with icy crystal. The young woman looked at her legs, mentally preparing herself for the next round of torture. She quickly proceeded to shift her limbs back into place, letting out strangled, muffled screams every time. When she had finished readjusting, she fell back onto the blood soaked grass beneath her, tired and weary. She lay there for a few minutes, regaining her breath and strength. Eventually, she stood up on trembling legs before loosening her shoulders. She released a blood-curdling scream as she stretched out her beautiful and broken white wings. With her wings extended she collapsed to the ground, panting heavily. She breathed deeply before stretching the white wings farther out; tears streamed down her cheeks, causing more grass to become crystallized as she willed the bones to mend, and soon the excruciating pained turned into a dull ache. The young angel stayed in a collapsed heap, as she wavered between consciousness and the need for sleep.

In time she raised herself up once more; her entire body trembled and shook as she stood in the cool night air. She looked around her, seeing no signs of civilization anywhere close, she closed her eyes and concentrated; she heard the sound of a car. It was a highway. She immediately began to slowly make her way to the road, heading through the woods and concentrating on the sound of the occasional car. When it had begun to rain, she continued on with determination. She wrapped her wings around her for protection; the feathers glistened dangerously in the moonlit rain. Finally, after what felt like hours later, she arrived at her destination. She trudged through the soft and muddy forest floor to the highway. Once her foot touched the road she felt her strength ebb; within seconds she had collapsed on the wet cement, with her wings spread out on either side of her. She looked through the thin curtain of hair that fell in front of her face to see a car heading toward her. With her energy spent, she could not move. The driver slammed on the breaks once he or she saw the soaked and tattered young woman with white wings. The car stopped a few feet from her and had swerved to the side. She saw a couple within the car, staring disbelievingly at her. She let her head drop to the cushion of her arm.

The couple within the SUV slowly got out of the car, and headed toward the fallen girl, bewildered and at the same time intrigued. They were both in their late forties with kind visages. The man knelt down close to the girl's head, reaching out tentatively to shoulder.

"Are-are you…?" He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat before gently shaking the girl. She groaned in response. "Are… are you an angel?" he asked cautiously. He knew for a fact that it was _extremely_ uncommon for someone to have wings, but he could never be too sure.

It took a moment, but she nodded in response. The man's wife moved to kneel beside him, trying to fathom the situation. She reached forward and took the girl's hand that was not being used as a head rest, and held it gently between her own; she cradled the girls hand to her chest.

"Did…did you fall?" The woman asked quietly. The young woman softly squeezed the woman's warm hands, knowing she was asking if she was a fallen angel, before slowly pushing herself off the wet ground; the man helped her sit up.

"No…" the two humans glanced at each other, bewildered. "I did not fall… I _jumped_."

The couple managed to quickly lay the girl in the backseat of the SUV before they continued on their way home, bringing the angel with them.

"What's your name, dear?" The angel smiled softly, sensing the gentleness of the beings in the car and the true concern they had for her.

"Cassiella, and yours?"

"Megan," the woman stated, with a soft smile. Cassiella shifted her eyes to the back of the man's seat.

"And yours?" She asked softly.

"Daniel," the angel nodded before settling into the back seat she was sprawled out on. Megan looked back at her, concern evident in her hazel eyes, "You can sleep; we'll be home in a while."

Cassiella smiled, "Thank you…" she whispered before she drifted into a much needed sleep.

* * *

Cassiella woke up to a gentle hand on her shoulder. She sat up in the car and blinked away the blurriness. Daniel offered his hand and helped her out of the car. She slowly folded her wings, and the two onlookers watched, fascinated; once the angel's wings were against her back they disappeared. The young angel swayed on her feet, and Megan moved to wrap an arm around the girl's slim waist and helped her toward the door of their beautiful home.

Daniel opened the door for his wife and the angel and shut it behind them. Megan led Cassiella to the sofa and told her to sit down. Daniel walked into the living with a blanket and draped it over the young woman's shoulders; her cloths were mostly dry, but they were still in terrible shape. Megan went to the kitchen to make hot chocolate for the tired and cold angel.

"So…" the man began, trying to breech the subject with the most amount of subtlety. "Why are you here, if you're not…"

"A fallen angel?" Daniel nodded in response. "There is a difference between being suspended from entering The Kingdom-"

"The Kingdom?"

"Some humans call it Heaven."

"I see."

"As I was saying, when you are suspended from The Kingdom, you may not return unless archangels bring you back. If you are banished from The Kingdom, your wings are torn off and you are thrown from The Kingdom, not brought down."

"Then were you suspended?" Megan asked as she walked back into the room and handed the young woman a mug of chocolate.

"Thank you," she said with a small smile. Megan nodded before sitting next to the girl on the couch. "To answer your question, I was not suspended. As I said before, I jumped."

"Why did you jump? I don't think I've ever heard about an angel jumping from Heaven," Cassiella smiled grimly.

"No one has, until now."

"But why?" Megan questioned. Cassiella sighed, before taking a sip of hot chocolate. Cassiella shook her head.

"It's not something you would want to hear…"

_Cassiella stood at the back of the beautiful building, watching people mill about. Her almost fiancé was walking around and talking, searching for her, at least, that's what she thought. She knew she would have to make her move soon, or else she would be stuck engaged to the arrogant angel for the rest of her life. When the music began to play loudly, angels began to dance, and she decided it was time to leave. It was surprisingly easy for her to sneak out through the back door, but she figured most of her kindred were focusing on the dancers. She quickly made her through the streets on the clear night. She made sure to take off her ridiculous heels so no one would know of her presence. She reached her house without incident, and changed out of the white dress. She put on a lavender shirt with three quarter sleeves, dark blue jeans_ _and sneakers before she walked out the door. She had undone her hair so that it fell down to her waist in beautiful light golden brown ringlets. It was time._

_She sprinted through the streets, after hearing the ruckus coming for the building. She figured Zadkiel was furious that he had lost his would be fiancé. Cassiella felt light and free; she had taken control of her life, and no one was going to stop her. She quickly made her way to the Fallen Well; it was a huge hole in the ground, created when Michael and Gabriel threw Lucifer to earth. She reached the edge, and looked down, seeing clouds, trees, and cities. She took one deep breath before falling forward with her arms spread out._

"_NO!" She heard someone yell, before her hand was grabbed, preventing her fall to Earth. She looked up into the brown eyes of her best friend. "Why are you doing this?"_

"_I do not want to live my life in misery; I would much rather fall to earth than marry someone who I will never love, and who will never love me in return. Please understand," Cassiella watched as tears fell from his eyes; she squeezed his hand. "Let me go and live your life so I can live mine."_

_The young man smiled a sad smile before loosening his grip. "Good-bye, Ella," he whispered before he released her. Cassiella fell back, watching his face contort in pain. She caught a glimpse of Zadkiel's furious face before she closed her eyes and let herself fall._

"I do not know how long I fell, but I do know that it took many days. My clothes were torn and signed from the speed I was falling at, but I was happy. I had control of my life and had gotten away from the man I despised. I believe I became unconscious at one point because I do not remember the landing, just waking up in pain," Cassiella looked up from her reverie to see Daniel's eyes water and heard Megan's quiet sobs. "I'm sorry. I have caused you grief," Megan hugged Cassiella.

"We are weeping for you. A girl – angel or not – should not have to go through something like that."

"At least I am free now."

"Yes, that'swhat's important," Megan stated as she wiped her eyes.

"What will you do now?" Daniel asked.

"I… do not know."

"Oh, goodness! You can stay here!" Megan exclaimed with a wide smile. Cassiella couldn't help but smile back.

"If that is okay with you…" She moved her eyes to Daniel, who was smiling also.

"Of course."

Cassiella smiled; the two humans had never seen someone look so radiant. And for the first time in a long time, Cassiella cried in joy.

The next week, Cassiella directed them to a man her biological parents and herself and known for years. Daniel and Megan were wary, but Cassiella assured them he was trustworthy. A two-hour drive later, they arrived at Orion's. Cassiella walked up the door, followed by her two guardians and knocked softly. Seconds later a tall man with unruly black hair opened the door.

"Ella? What are you doing here?"

"Zadkiel," was her response. Orion nodded in understanding before ushering the trio into his home.

"What do you need?"

"Birth certificate, adoption forms for sure, and anything else that would make me seem like I've been here all my life."

"Will do, I'll be done in a few hours, help yourself to anything in the kitchen if you're hungry," he got halfway up the stairs before he stopped. "Ella, do you want to keep your name and have their last name?"

"Yes please."

"What's your last name?" Orion asked Daniel.

"Haven," Orion smiled before heading up the stairs.

Hours later he returned with all the proper forms. He made sure to keep Cassiella's real name and added her mother's name as her middle name.

"Cassiella Evangeline Haven, it has a nice ring to it," Megan and Daniel smiled at their new daughter.

"Thank you so much," Megan told him with tears in her eyes. "How can we repay you?"

"There is no need; I don't need the details of how Ella got here, but I do know that Zadkiel is enough of a reason for her to risk her life."

"Thank you," Orion smiled once again at the woman before turning to Cassiella.

"Take care of yourself; you didn't change your name so Zadkiel could find you."

"I understand," he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug before he escorted the trio out of his house. Cassiella waved good-bye before getting into the car. Megan reached back, and Cassiella took the woman's hand in hers. She finally found a loving family, which was more than she could have ever asked for.

* * *

_**Two years later…**_

Cassiella sat at the back of the bus, mulling over her life; she never regretted the decision of jumping, though she found what happened after interesting. She had found a true family and she lived a relatively normal life. She had graduated from high school with straight A's and got into the college she wanted; she didn't want anything to change, but a sinking feeling in her stomach told that her that she may not get what she wanted.

Her boss had asked her to work an extra shift that night because another girl had gotten sick. She leaned her head against the window as the bus continued on its way down the road. She was glad that she lived in a small town; it was easy getting from one place to another. Around ten minutes later she got off the bus, and it was only another five minutes before she would see her house. She adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder before walking down the sidewalk. The houses were about half a block apart, making it a little eerie to be walking home alone, but the now eighteen year old didn't seemed phased. In the distance she could see the tell-tail sign of smoke, and the flashing red and blue lights of police. She picked up her walking speed, and the closer she got, the more she wished it wasn't true. The house that was up in flames was _hers._ Cassiell began to sprint down the road, her sneakered feet slapping the ground as she propelled herself forward. It did not take her long to reach her home, but what she saw brought tears to her eyes. The entire house was on fire, and Cassiella knew her parents were inside. She heard a few of the townsfolk saying the ambulance would be here soon, but so far no one had been found.

Cassiella surveyed the area, noticing the police holding people back; no one was around the back of the house. She sneaked around the police cars and fire trucks to the back of the house. She spotted the dinning room window and before she dropped her bag and sprinted toward the window; meters away she jumped, shielding her face with her arms; she broke through the glass and tumbled to the ground. She groaned quietly before pushing herself up, wincing as the glass dug into her palms. The flames covered the walls and licked at the table; the heat was almost unbearable but she pushed forward. She hurdled over a shorter patch of flames and made her way toward the living room. She was thankful that the smoke did not affect her as she searched the living room, turning up with nothing. She quickly shielded her face when a beam fell in front of the hallway she was about to enter. Her eyes narrowed, as she saw her mother's form in the family room. She moved toward the beam and placed her hands underneath it, she quickly heaved it out of her way, not caring that it slammed down on a piece of furniture that her father loved. She made her way slowly toward her mother, dodging flames as she did so.

She dropped to her knees when she saw the bite marks on the woman's neck. She hefted her mother up into a sitting position with glassy eyes.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered before she plunged her hand through her mother's back, grabbing the woman's heart, before yanking it back out. She slowly let her mother fall back to the floor, kissing her mother's forehead before standing, tossing the heart into the flames. She felt a presence near her, and heard the scuffling of feet, even with the fire raging around her.. She unfurled her wings before jumping over the flames; the heat carried her up and she found herself face to face with a ghoul. It looked up at her form as it stood in a patch of floor not touched by the flames; she knew it was her father. It snarled at her, but she did not respond, her dark blue eyes menacing. With a screech it flew toward her but she curled one wing and rolled, sweeping the other wing toward the fire, creating a spiral that burned the gruesome creature. She folded her wings again, and dropped onto it, quickly ripping its heart out. The blood of her father and her mother was now on her hands. She tossed the organ into the flames before jumping onto a beam that had fallen. She jumped forward and unfurled her wings again, using her feet to push herself toward another window; this one had already been broken. She folded her wings again and surged toward the window, easily flying through it. She summersaulted on the grass before standing up, coughing lightly to get the smoke out of her lungs. She turned to her right, toward the dark forest where she caught the culprit's scent. She quickly took to the sky, her wings driving her forward and up. She easily found the sound of his footsteps, and veered to the left, she closed her eyes, letting her senses take over. The forest appeared white, while the vampire appeared blue-ish. She opened her eyes again, looking up from the ground she saw a clearing ahead. With a powerful thrust of her wings she raised herself into a current that carried her toward the clearing.

When she neared the open space, she folded her wings against her back and angled herself downward, shooting toward the ground at a groundbreaking pace. Twenty feet up she whipped out her wings, stopping her descent. She hovered in the air a bit, trying to pinpoint the vampire's location before she dropped to the ground. She turned to her right, just as the creature burst through the trees.

"Well, well, well? What do we have here?" He asked. Cassiella's lips pulled back into a snarl. The vampire's face contorted into a wide grin. "_You _have the scent I was after."

Cassiella snarled, "_You_ hurt my parents," she stated with venom in her voice. The vampire merely cackled.

"Such a naïve little girl, they're _human _unlike you and me. They die oh so very quickly," a gentle zephyr blew toward the vampire, bringing the angel's scent toward him, he groaned softly in response. She grimaced at the disgusting vampire.

"You're disgusting."

"And you're so sweet."

Cassiella closed her eyes and brought her right hand up to her face, she stood there for a moment, before her eyes flew open; they were a stunning shade of violet before three feathers formed in her palm.

"What are you going to do with those? Tickle me? Make me sneeze?" The vampire laughed again before stalking toward the young woman. She remained still, her violet eyes trained on the vampire. "You're blood just beckons me to you, my dear. Won't you let me have some?" Still the angel did not move. "Cat go your tongue?" Cassiella tilted her head to the side before the feathers in her palm shifted; she then threw them at the vampire. One hit the middle of his forehead, another flew into his stomach and the last rammed into his chest, exactly where his heart should be. The vampire, stunned, looked down. The angel charged toward slamming her foot onto the feather, jamming it into the vampire's forehead.

"No, I was just waiting until you believed that I was nothing but a weak, little girl," she shoved the vampire onto his back with her foot before she leveled her hand with his chest; she closed her eyes once again.

"What are trying to do-" he was cut himself off with an ear-splitting howl of pain. The feathers glowed, spreading white light throughout his body.

"Torture you. Doesn't feel _nice_? Now, who sent you?" Her face remained grim as she continued to let the light run through him. The vampire screamed and howled, but she continued the torture. "_Who sent you?"_

"ZADKIEL!" He screamed.

"Where is he?" She demanded, she lessened the light running through him, but he could still feel it.

"E-England. He's in England."

She smirked, "That wasn't so difficult."

"Please…spare me," the vampire spoke softly as he writhed in pain. Her eyes had been reverting back to their natural blue color, but immediately resumed their shade of violet at his statement.

"You made me kill my parents even they had already been dead, and burned my house; there is no way I'm going to spare _you_," she told him with a sneer. The glowing light intensified and his screams began again.

"NO!" He screamed before his body exploded into blood and dust. She leisurely wiped the blood off her face, the three feathers fell to the ground and disappeared in flashes of white light. She took to the skies again, heading toward what was left of her home.

"Well, England, here I come."


	2. The Power of Fate

**Here is chapter 1 of my story! I apologize for the wait, but I get random bouts of inspiration so writing a chapter sometimes takes weeks, days or months. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, so I apologize in advance.**

**I would like to thank all of those who have favorited and have followed this story. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.**

**P.S. You get to meet Alucard :D**

**Again... I don't own Alucard or anything dealing with Hellsing except my totally badass angel Cassiella.**

**Anyways! ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_**Three years later…**_

Cassiella walked slowly down the street, looking around at the different shops and stores that surrounded her on both sides. People bustled about and most stayed clear of her; she didn't blame them. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with her bangs framing her face; aviator sunglasses covered her eyes. She had a blue zip-up hoodie with a black tank top underneath, jeans adorned her legs and buckled black boots were on her feet; a bag was slung over her right shoulder. She looked out of place, but she didn't seem to mind. The brunette rounded a corner and stopped, facing the little shop in front of her. The sign had faded, but she could see that it said "Palm reading," she made her way inside.

The place smelled like incense, but it was not a potent smell; plants were everywhere, just like books, and jars of – she guessed – herbs and other various things.

"Hello?" A feminine voice asked from the back of the shop.

"Hi."

A woman who looked to be in her late twenties walked up to Cassiella; they eyed each other for a moment before the woman introduced herself.

"My name is Dania, is there something that you need?" Cassiella pushed her sunglasses up her head.

"Your sign said palm reading…"

"Ah yes. Would you like me to read your palm?" Cassiella nodded her head. The older woman led her to a round table and told her to sit in the chair facing the wall.

"Have you ever had your palm read before?"

"No, it was never available to me until a few years ago," the woman raised an eyebrow before placing both her hands on the table.

"May I see your palms?" Cassiella placed each of her hands face up in the other woman's. "Hmmm, let's see…" The woman began tracing lines on Cassiella's palms. "Well, this is quite interesting…"

Cassiella raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"You have been hurt multiple times in the past and you've come here to enact revenge. It seems you will find your soul mate soon; however, with the path that you have chosen to take, you will have to endure great pain and suffering, but… you will pull through albeit you may not think so at the time…" Cassiella watched the woman, who was still examining her palms; she wasn't that surprised by the information she had the pleasure of receiving.

"That's all I can tell you."

"Thank you…how much do I owe you?" Dania shook her head.

"You do not owe me anything; however I would like you to accept the gift I'm going to give you," A look of confusion crossed her face before the young woman nodded in compliance; Dania returned to the back of the shop. Cassiella listened to the movement of the older woman as she rummaged around in the back of the shop. Minutes later, Cassiella was beginning to suspect that something wasn't right so she pushed her mind outward, making sure what Dania was getting was just a gift, and not something that could be potentially lethal. Cassiella quickly withdrew herself from the woman's mind after confirming that she was harmless. Dania returned moments later with a necklace in her hand.

"There is strong magic within the cross; it will guide you on your path and it will also help you find your soul mate. It possesses other powers as well, but those you must find out for yourself."

The young woman's blue eyes widened in shock; she slowly reached out to take the necklace. The cross was ornate and covered in obsidian, rubies and sapphires dangling from a simple silver chain. "It's… beautiful," Cassiella stated with sincerity.

Dania smiled, "When I was a little girl, my grandmother gave me this necklace and told me to keep it until an angel asked me for help."

"Y-you-"

"Know you're an angel? Yes, you're heart line is much deeper than that of a human's," Dania stated with a smile; she placed a hand on Cassiella's shoulder. "Do not worry, Angel; you're secret is safe with me."

Cassiella let out a puff of air before placing the necklace around her neck; the cross fell between her breasts, safely hidden from view.

"I wish you luck, Angel."

"Thank you, again," Cassiella told the woman before picking up her bag and headed toward the front of the shop.

"Remember that you don't have to shoulder all of this on your own; lean on someone every once in a while!" Cassiella laughed softly.

"I will!" She called back to the woman before she was back on the small street.

Later that night, she sat on the couch of her quaint apartment. The necklace was off and lying on the coffee table in front of her. Her sunglasses were lying next to the piece of jewelry as her blue eyes stayed focused on the TV across the room; there were ten people missing and eighteen murder victims. The young woman rubbed her temples before getting up. She looked down at the necklace; she suddenly possessed the urge to put the piece of jewelry back on. Cassiella reached down and reluctantly grabbed it before placing it over her head so that the cross once again fell between her assets. She snatched up her keys before heading out the door.

When she stepped outside, she felt herself walking down the stairs of her complex to the street. Her feet steered her to the right as she felt the cross warm-up against her skin. She let the magic guide her toward her destination, anticipation building in her stomach; she grinned, such a demonic smile for an angel.

She didn't know how long she walked or how far, but she ended up at an abandoned warehouse. She tilted her head to the side in confusion, she didn't have much time to dwell on her location before her feet started forward; she immediately felt that something was amiss. Her eyes began to flicker between the normal blue and a stunning violet. Three feathers appeared in the woman's palm, glistening dangerously in the remaining sunlight. Her feet stopped at the side door of the building, the cross was nearly burning her skin. Her eyes flashed pure violet before she opened the door. What greeted her was not what she expected.

Alucard was having fun. He had figured out where the vampire was hiding a few days ago and had finally come to destroy him and the rest of his ghouls. The vampire kept firing round after round of bullets into the already dead and gruesome creatures; a demonic smile, much like the one the angel wore earlier, adorned his face. He was covered in blood and was taking his time getting to the center of the warehouse. He quickly shot another bullet through a ghoul's head behind him before slamming his hand through the center of another's chest. His grin widened as he watched more ghouls amble towards him; he fired shots with inhuman accuracy, easily taking them all down in less than a minute before he kicked down the door that was situated at the end of the hallway.

Alucard's target stood a ways away, staring down at a little girl whose eyes were filled with tears as she looked up at the man with sheer terror in her eyes. He swiftly made his way across the warehouse, his gun at his side before coming to a stop behind the vampire, his arm outstretched before him, the barrel of his gun pointing at the back of the man's head; then the door off to the side was opened, revealing one of the most beautiful creatures both men had ever seen. Her eyes were stunning; they were somewhere in-between blue and violet. Her gaze was even as she looked at the two men before she looked down at the terrified girl; the young woman's eyes darkened to violet as a frown adorned her features. As she spoke to the vampire in front of him, Alucard couldn't help but let his eyes rove over her body; he liked what he saw.

"You plan on eating a ten year-old girl?" She asked. The blonde vampire smirked as he stared at her.

"Her blood smells so sweet," he stated as he inhaled the air around him; his eyes rolled back into his head. "But you smell so much sweeter."

Alucard watched as the young woman threw something from her hand toward the girl before it erupted into an opaque, gold shield, of some sort.

"You think that will stop me from eating her? I should think that the future wife of Zadkiel would be smarter than that," at the mention of the man's name the young woman stiffened before her eyes gleamed with vicious intent. Alucard grinned stepping back from the man, wanting to see how the battle would play out.

"Haven't you realized already that I will _never _marry that man? He's a _disgusting_, _arrogant_ and _egotistical_ maniac that has never done anything self-less in his _life_, and you would expect _me _to marry him? I hate to burst your bubble, _buddy_, but there is no way in _hell _that's going to happen."

Alucard watched, intrigued, as the two beings exchanged words. The young woman didn't seem to care that the man was slowly moving towards her in fashion that could only be classified as stalking his prey.

"Take one step closer and I'll destroy you, but only after you tell me what I want to know," the man threw his head back and laughed.

"Oh my, you sure are a feisty one; no wonder Zadkiel wants you," the vampire reached toward her. Her hand barely moved and the next thing he knew the vampire's hand was cut clean off. The vampire looked down at his wrist, that was slowly turning into ashes and falling to the ground, his eyes wide in shock.

"Don't _ever_ touch me," the young woman snarled in rage. The man shook his arm out before the forearm began to repair itself, slowly. Alucard raised his gun, knowing that this wasn't some idiot vampire and was about to pull the trigger when he locked eyes with her. "Wait," she mouthed to him, he decided he could wait to blow the vampires brains out for the sake of entertainment.

"But-" the vampire began to speak but he was stabbed in the eye with one feather and in the chest with another.

"Tell me _exactly_ why that arrogant bastard is using vampires to do his dirty work."

"No, I'd rather die than tell you anything," the vampire stated, breathing harshly.

"Well, in that case…" Alucard watched as she inclined her head and the feathers began to glow. White veins spread from the tips of the feathers causing the vampire to scream in agony.

"How about now?"

"Never…" The young woman sighed. She lifted up her wrist and pushed back the sleeve, and Alucard was surprised to see a feather appear in her hand.

"Did you know?" She asked as she twirled the feather around her fingers, "That when a vampire is touched by the blood of angels he will slowly burn into nothing? However, it's even worse than what your feeling now."

The vampire, who had sunk to his knees while she spoke, looked up at her with fear in his eyes.

"Pathetic," she stated before slicing her wrist with the feather. She extended her arms so that it was over the vampire on the floor. "Tell me what his next step is, or I will coat you in my blood and watch you burn alive… slowly," a single drop fell from the thin cut on her wrist and sizzled once it touched the vampire's skin. Alucard breathed deeply, agreeing with what the vampire said earlier; she did smell _delicious_.

"Okay! I'll talk."

"_Then speak_."

"He wants you to come and find him! He knows your looking for him, so he's setting up clues! He's going to have you one way or another Cassiella, you won't be able to run from your fate."

"Who said anything about running? I was just planning on killing him, then all my problems would be solved," she turned to Alucard.

"You can shoot him now," the Victorian era vampire smirked before firing a round into the center of the vampire's forehead, making him explode in a flurry of blood and brains. Just as the young woman purified the blood off her person, the dead vampire's phone rang; she reached out and quickly flipped it open.

"Is it done?" Alucard heard a man ask.

"No, I'm still alive and kicking, so I want you to give You-know-who a message: _I'm coming for you_." The young woman promptly flipped the phone shut before crushing it between her fingers; her eyes were still a bright violet.

Cassiella took in the sight of the man dressed in red. She could tell by his energy and scent that he was a vampire, a powerful one at that. She watched as he turned his head to the sound of footsteps resonating from the door across the warehouse floor. Cassiella wasn't that surprised when he suddenly was no longer standing in front of her. Slightly confused as to why the vampire in red was there in the first place, the young angel moved toward the little girl, still safe behind the golden shield. Cassiella reached out with a hand, brushing her fingers against the barrier; it immediately shattered in a burst of white glitter; it cast most of the room in a soft, warm light. Cassiella looked down at the still terrified girl, her heart clenched painfully at the sight of those wide and terrified brown eyes.

"Shh…" the angel cooed. "You're all right now. No one is going to hurt you."

The ten year-old looked up at Cassiella's beautiful smiling face, and she instantly threw herself into the young angel's arms; sobbing into her shoulder. Cassiella wrapped her arms around the younger girl, holding the little one tight to her body, as if to shield her from the rest of the world. The angel rubbed the girl's back as she began to make her way toward the voices that were muffled by the door across the room. The door flew open as the angel reached the halfway point. Men with guns came through and began circling around the warehouse floor, calling out "Clear!" occasionally. One made his way toward the two girls, only stopping to briefly speak with a few other men who began to call out orders to search the rest of the building.

"You must be the you woman Alucard was talking about."

"Alucard…?" Cassiella murmured under her breath. "Oh, are you speaking of the man dressed in that odd red hat and orange sunglasses?" The man smirked.

"Yes, that would be Alucard. Since you seem to have had something to do with the vampire, my boss, Sir Integra, would like to talk to you."

The little girl had worn herself out while crying and was completely limp in Cassiella's arms. The angel followed the man through the hallway he had entered, which was still covered in blood, guts and dead bodies. The three beings exited the building and moved toward a black limousine. The man tapped on the glass; the window rolled down.

"I've got the young woman and the little girl Alucard was talking about."

"Good. Send them in," Cassiella heard a feminine voice declare. The man nodded to whoever was sitting inside the car before leading the two girls to the other side; he was courteous enough to open the door for them. Cassiella slid into the seat as the door shut behind her.

"Why did you come to the warehouse?" The woman asked. Cassiella was able to see the outline of her body in the dark interior.

"I was magically drawn here by a necklace a palm reader gave to me as a gift," the woman blew out a puff of smoke as flicked some ash off of her cigar.

"A magical necklace? What is it supposed to do?" Cassiella knew this woman meant business, and being the smart young woman she was, she knew she couldn't tell the woman some made up story.

"Help me with my destiny I guess; Dania – the palm-reader – also said it would help me find my soul mate," the angel stated with a shrug of her shoulders. "There are other powers it posses, but I was told I had to figure those out myself," the little girl sighed softly before shifting in the angel's hold.

"What about the girl?"

"The vampire was planning on eating her so I decided I would intervene since I was already there."

"Does she have any family?" Cassiella moved her right hand to the back of the girl's head before easing herself into her mind. Cassiella maneuvered her way through thoughts and memories, trying to be as gentle as she could, so as not to wake the girl.

"She has a grandmother she's been living with since her parents were killed in a car accident."

Integra watched the younger woman, suddenly very suspicious. The young woman seemed to have read the young girl's mind, meaning she was most definitely not a human.

"What are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not human, and you don't seem to be a vampire either; so what are you?" Cassiella sighed, dragging a hand down her face, weighing in her options. She finally decided to just tell the truth.

"I'm an angel."

"An angel? Wouldn't you be a fallen angel, seeing as you're on earth and not up in Heaven?"

"I'm not a fallen angel, I jumped from The Kingdom during my engagement party; I was supposed to marry the dark angel, Zadkiel which is the man who sent the vampire, that Alucard killed."

"You jumped? Well, isn't that interesting."

"It's not hard when there's are giant hole in the ground where Lucifer was thrown, so many years ago."

"Why did you run from this dark angel, Zadkiel was it?"

"He's a terrible man; he's only done things for himself. He only wanted to marry me because of the power that I possess. He thought he could break me, and eventually control my power and me."

This intrigued Integra. "You have a power that he wishes to harness and control, and yet he cannot tame you…"

"The council must have allowed him passage to Earth to find me and bring me home. Everyone believed that he was a gentle and kind soul, but I knew who he truly was," the young woman's face darkened.

"Seeing as Zadkiel has decided to use vampires to gain your attention, I would like to offer a proposition."

"And that would be?"

"Work for me, and you will have all the resources that you need to defeat your ex-fiancé."

"What's in it for you?" Cassiella asked.

"I gain a new employee that is not afraid to get her hands dirty."

"Then I accept your offer," Cassiella offered her hand to the older woman; they shook hands, confirming their agreement.

"I will have some of my officers take her home," Integra indicated to the ten year-old sleeping in Cassiella's lap. "I'll have Alucard escort you to your home where you may pack the necessities. Walter will pick you up when you have finished."

"Will do, but are you sure you want to send the Vampire with me?"

Integra raised a brow as she glanced at the angel. "How did you know?"

"Well, from my point of view it was _very _obvious."

"You should leave now, I will have Walter pick you up in an hour."

"Do you need my address or is Alucard just going to tell you?" Cassiella asked as she reached for the door handle.

"I have my ways."

The young woman inclined her head in understanding before stepping out of the car. Integra brought her cigar up to her lips, taking a nice long drag; she was intrigued by possible future events, ones that involved a very powerful vampire and very dangerous angel.

* * *

**I'm sorry about the not very large part Alucard plays in this chapter, however he'll definitely be in the next one.**

**until next time...**


End file.
